


Shower (aka “Ugh, Hormones”)

by gesuotome (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gesuotome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae jerks it off in the shower while dramatically cursing the gods above for his ill fortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower (aka “Ugh, Hormones”)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes the struggles of a hormonal teen.

Youngjae’s the last to shower and he thanks god for it being so. Youngjae also mentally curses his luck.

"Ugh, hormones," he scoffs in his head.

He’s spent the last 10 minutes desperately attempting to hide a painfully apparent boner underneath a towel and a change of clothes while waiting for Jaebum to finish his shower. Squirming about uncomfortably he bemoans whatever reason for which his hormones would betray him by popping a random hard on out of nowhere.

Youngjae bolts into the toilet the second Jaebum is out of the bathroom, nearly knocking the wind out of him. Slamming the door behind him, Youngjae shouts an apology from inside of the bathroom making up a weak excuse that he had to piss real bad. Jaebum merely shrugs and goes to back to their bedroom, too tired from practice to be bothered. The rest of the members aren’t present to witness this spectacle of awkwardness as they too are completely spent from an exhausting day of mindless back to back dance routines, fast asleep and practically dead to the world.

Once again, Youngjae is grateful.

Well, not for long because he’s reminded of his boner again from the way his pants are getting awfully tight.

He unbuttons his pants, heaving out an exasperated sigh. Normally he wouldn’t be annoyed by something like this but at the moment he’s just so exhausted from practice that everything irritates him.

There’s already a small stain of precum on his boxers which he is not quite sure how to deal with but he can’t really be bothered with it right now.

Stripping off the rest of his clothes he steps into the shower and turns the shower head on. Youngjae lets slip of a small moan when he begins to steadily move his hand up and down his length, twisting his wrist around the head and varying the pressure on his cock.

He starts out with a slow rhythm, gripping his length firmly but eventually he gets tired of prolonging things and begins to stroke with harsher more erratic beats.

He bites down on his other hand to stifle his moans and breathes with ragged moist pants around his hand as he jacks off faster. Even though he’s leaning on the wall, his legs grow weak as the heat and thrumming in his body grow more intense. With trembling thighs and buckling knees Youngjae staggers backwards to sit himself down on the cold tiles of the floor, shivering upon contacting the cooler surface. He jerks off even harder and faster.

His head is spinning and all he really wants to do right now is scream. Forgetting his location, Youngjae closes his eyes, his harsh pants turn into needy moans and choked pleasured cries. The pitch of his voice is raised with desperation as his tired hips thrust into the warmth of his hands. He can only focus on the incendiary heat building up in his body.

Youngjae arches his back to bring him closer to whatever it is he seems to be grasping at and with a last few harsh erratic thrust of the hip, smearing the precum over and around his slit, Youngjae comes with a loud cry. His whole body convulses as he comes splattering all over the tiles of the bathroom floor. He opens his eyes, breathing hard, not having energy to do anything else but watch his cum get washed down into the drain. Youngjae shudders when the water from the shower head patters on his over sensitive dick and jerks his legs close, his toes curling at the sensation. Leaning his head back on the shower room walls he stares blankly into ceiling, steadying his breath as he tries to regain his bearings.

Closing his eyes once more and letting out a loud sigh, Youngjae forces himself to stand back up. Youngjae’s legs ache in reluctance as he proceeds to lazily complete his shower. Begrudgingly he has to admit to himself that this whole experience was at least sating.


End file.
